1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective garment for protecting the wearer against noxious chemicals in liquid aerosol and vapor form.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A number of different garments have been devised with this purpose. Typically they comprise an outer layer, typically of a woven material which includes mean or is so treated to prevent passage of liquid and an inner layer including an absorbent layer to absorb any gaseous contaminants from reaching the wearer's skin. The problem which arises is that the material used in the outer layer has to be able to prevent the passage of liquid droplets and therefore there can be a build-up of heat stress to the wearer because his body vapor cannot escape. Attempts have been made to include in such suits specially designed one-way vents to allow the wearer's body vapor to escape to the atmosphere without allowing any atmospheric liquids to pass through to the wearer. Clearly in order to prevent any passage of contaminants through such a vent they have to be very carefully designed and made.